Through The Looking Glass
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: A collection of short ficlets & drabbles focusing around the Sons of Ipswich, thier ups, downs and everything in between. Most will be slash, Prompts welcome! dont ask bout the title :S
1. Loving Touch

**The first instalment in my Covenant Drabble/Ficlet series! **

**Summary: Things loved about Tyler**

**Pairing: TS/CD**

**Warnings: Slash, non explicit**

**Word Count: 288**

**Prompt: Self given (meaning moi) **

**Prompts are very, very, very welcome! I'll give you cookies if you do : ) **

**Anyone who gives me a prompt gets mentioned in the written story as well. **

**Hopefully these get a little longer as I go along. **

**Eg, the title sucks, but couldnt think of anything better this time of night. Might change it later. **

…………………………….

**_Loving Touch_**

"You know what I love about you?"

"Hmm, what?" Tyler asked sleepily, listening to the voice that was hovering somewhere above him.

"I love the freckles on the back of your shoulder."

Tyler couldn't help the shudder that ran across his skin as feather light kisses were placed over said area. He felt the laugh that escaped those lips vibrate through his whole back.

"I love how your back dips inwards down your spine." A tongue traced teasingly slow, stopping and gently sucking the skin every few moments. Tyler's breath caught in his throat.

"I love how soft the skin on your neck feels." A small moan escaped Tyler's mouth as he felt teeth scrape across the side of his neck, tilting his head to get more.

"I love how sensitive your ears are." The moan that Tyler let out this time was more audible as his ears were sucked on, a talented tongue coming out to swipe along the lobe.

"You know what I love the most?"

Tyler could bearly concentrate on the question as warm lips hovered inches, waiting, begging to be claimed.

"No." He whispered, voice heavy with lust already. A chuckle sent warm breath tickling over Tyler's face.

"You."

Any response was cut off as those lips claimed his, soft and slow, sending tingles through Tyler's body. Hands gently cupped the sides of his face, deepening the kiss to the point the might of passed out from pleasure overload.

"I love you Tyler." Was whispered as the pair separated for air, their foreheads staying close enough to touch.

"I love you too Caleb."

No more words were needed all night, as Caleb showed him just how many other parts of him that he loved.

…………………………….

**Okay, bad? Be honest, I can handle it :P Was meant to be sweet but dunno, sort of came out a bit cheesy, maybe not. Was finished at exactly 12:59 pm last night (couldnt post until today though) so I blame no sleep if its no good, lol. Please review and remember a prompt! xx**


	2. Breath Into Me

-1**So here****'****s the second instalment in the series! My first one that has come from a reviewer! I'm beyond happy that I have already got a response. : )**

**Summary: A wild night means trouble for one of the Sons. **

**Pairing: TS/CD**

**Warnings: Slash, near-death**

**Word Count: 1591**

**Prompt:Given by the wonderful and amazing "AwayForLunch" that I love for being the first to give me a prompt. :D **

……………………………

**Breath For Me**

Tyler Simms trudged unseeingly through the grounds of Spencer Academy. His feet carried him in a swirling path in the direction of one of the latest buildings, a half empty bottle of beer hanging in his left hand. The clock on the side of the school chimed gone midnight but Tyler barely heard, heaving the heavy doors open. Almost stumbling over his own feet he giggled. Yes giggled. Tyler Simms was more than a little bit drunk.

He blamed Caleb for the six bottles of beer, two glasses of vodka and god knows how many shots he had consumed that evening. Caleb Danvers, the oldest, the leader and from quite recently, his boyfriend. Everything had been fine at the start of the night as the gang had headed out as normal to the local bar Nicky's. They sat at their usual table, Pogue draped casually around Kate, sharing little kisses every now again. Reid took up his favourite pass time of hustling Aaron out of his money, occasionally dragging Tyler over to play a game or two.

Though most of the night was spent with Tyler sitting curled comfortably into Caleb's side, talking and chatting, sipping their drinks every now again. He could remember how Caleb would keep his arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders, keeping the boy close to him. He had never felt so safe as he did with Caleb.

The worst mistake Tyler made all night was excuse himself for the bathroom. Pecking Caleb lightly on lips he left, coming back barely five minutes later. Except Caleb wasn't where he had left him. He shrugged it off, thinking he had just gone to get another drink or something. He tried not to think about the half full one still left on the table. Tyler tried not to be restless, he really did, but he didn't like being away from Caleb. He hated his needy side sometimes.

"What's up Ty?" Pogue said concerned, looking up from his assault on Kate's neck.

"Yeah, you look a little down." Kate commented curiously.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Tyler shrugged, taking a long drag from his beer.

"He's just suffering from Caleb withdrawal." Came Reid's mocking voice, slumping down in the seat across from Tyler. He glared at the blonde haired boy. Reid just laughed.

"I think I saw him over by the foosball table Ty, wont don't you go see." Kate said sweetly. She understood how Tyler was feeling. She hated having Pogue out of her sight when they first started to date. Tyler didn't need telling twice. He smiled in thanks and went in search of his elusive boyfriend.

He wished he hadn't of gone.

Tyler wiped his tears haphazardly from his face as he trudged through the halls. He didn't have the will power left to stop them falling anymore. Hopefully it would wash away the image still burned away behind his eyes. He couldn't get the scene out of his head. He wished he had stayed home.

……………………………

Caleb growled out in frustration as he pushed his legs to run faster. He should of taken his car he thought bitterly, it was too late for that now. He couldn't believe he could be so stupid. One minute Tyler was fine and they having a laugh with the others, the next he found the boy near enough dropping to the floor, drunk out of his head. At first he had been confused. He had tried to go and talk to Tyler, though that turned out to be a bad idea.

"Hey Ty, what's up?" He said, placing a hand softly on the boys shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"S'leave me alone Ca'eb." Tyler slurred, necking down another shot.

"Since when do you drink so much." Caleb asked shocked at the boys incapacitated state.

"S'none of your bus'ness."

"The hell it isn't." Caleb said sharply, grabbing Tyler by the arm and all but dragging him fro the bar. "Now tell me what's got into you." He demanded. Tyler just stared foggily to the side. "Ty?" He said more softly, lifting the boy chin around. He didn't expect the flinch, nor the wave of power that flung him off his feet. His back collided painfully with the wall and he blinked away the spots.

"Just 'tay away from Ca'eb." Tyler yelled, his eyes glaring at the older boy, before promptly turning and running away from the bar.

Caleb had instantly run after the boy, following him all the way back to school. He caught up with him just enough to see him disappear into the building. By the time he got through the door, Tyler was gone. Caleb searched any room he could find.

……………………………

Tyler sniffed and swung his legs, effectively drenching everything up to his knees. He didn't remember coming to the pool, but here he was, sitting on the edge. His tears still fell and he sniffed, drinking yet more of his beer. He couldn't fathom that Caleb would do this to him. He wanted to tear his eyes out just to be able to stop seeing.

"You said you loved me but I guessed you lied." He whispered, his words slow from his drunken tongue. "I guess I'll never be good enough."

Downing the last of his beer he through his head back, dropping it back down after. His vision spun and he lost grip on the bottle as darkness creeped onto the edges of his eyes. He shook his head to try and stop the spinning but only succeeded in making it worse. The last thing he saw before unconsciousness claimed him was the ever closer top of the water.

……………………………

Caleb came to a skidding halt as he ran past the swimming room, the sound of a splash reaching his ears. His heart stopped. Only one thing ran through his head.

_Tyler. Drunk. Water. Shit!_

He launched himself through the doors and cried out as he saw Tyler's body slowly drifting further and further under the water. The boy wasn't even fighting. Without a second thought he dived in head first, pushing his limbs for all they were worth to reach his slowly drowning lover.

"_Don't be dead, please don't be dead." _Caleb's mind chorused as he hauled the limp body out of the water, flipping him over onto his back. He choked back a sob when he could find no pulse.

"No, No! Tyler, No!" He cried. Covering the younger boys mouth with his own he desperately breathed out his own air, willing Tyler to take it. He pushed down firmly on his chest, alternating the routine as he applied CPR. He got no response.

"Come on Ty, don't do this to me. I love you damn it, come on." He sobbed sadly, some part of his mind telling him he was too late. Caleb gasped in surprise when Tyler's body convulsed, spilling water from his mouth and lungs in a desperate attempt to breath. Caleb gripped the boys shoulders and sat him, helping him empty his lungs. He could of cried with relief.

Tyler spluttered and choked as ran pain ran through his throat. His mind felt heavy and his lungs stung with every breath he pulled in. He was confused.

"Caleb, Wha- what happened?" He forced out in between rasped breaths.

"You almost drowned is what happened you idiot!" Caleb snapped, tightening his arms around the boy.

"Drowned?"

"Yes drowned, god Tyler. Why would you even come to a swimming pool when your drunk?"

"I, I just." Tyler tried to explain. Though he was finding it hard to bring any sort of thoughts together.

"Why did you even get drunk in the first place, its not like you." Caleb demanded, struggling to bring the boy over to the rafters, sitting him down properly. The further away from the water the better.

"I came to find you," Tyler forced himself to say, the sadness he felt earlier swelling back to the surface again. "I saw you by the foosball table." He cut off.

"What?"

"I saw you with Sarah!" Tyler said more loudly, tears falling from his eyes once more. Caleb gaped. How could he off been more stupid.

"Tyler, what ever you think you saw-" He tried to explain, cupping Tyler's face in his. The boy refused to look him in the eyes.

"I saw you kiss her Caleb." He whispered sadly.

"No, no, Tyler. She kissed me, I pushed her away. I would never cheat on you baby boy."

"You pushed her away?" Tyler asked a little sceptically, finally looking up into Caleb's eyes.

"Of course, I don't want her, I want you Tyler. You must of walked away before you saw it."

"I guess that makes sense."

"I love you Tyler, I always will." Caleb said firmly, trying to convey with his eyes how much he meant it.

"I'm sorry Caleb." Tyler sobbed, wrapping his arms around his still boyfriend. "I didn't mean to fall in."

"I know, I know." Caleb soothed, rubbing his hand on Tyler's back. "I'll always be here to save you though."

Tyler laughed at the cheesiness of that sentence, though it didn't stop him claiming the lips in front of him. This time in a kiss Caleb wouldn't push away from. Caleb moaned deeply into the kiss, pouring all the love he had for the boy into it. He had never been so scared in all his life, he was going have words Sarah. Right now though, he needed to prove to Tyler just how much he loved him.

……………………………

**Wow, that actually turned out a lot longer than I had planned! I dunno if this even counts as a drabble or ficlet anymore? Well if its doesn't then I will extend this series to one shots as well :D **

**Well I hope you liked it and I hope it fulfilled what the suggester wanted from the idea. **

**More suggestions welcome!!**


	3. Subtle Secrets

-1**I am so glad that I am getting such a good response for this series so far, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed me so far! Its always appreciated. Well on with the third instalment, this one is a different pairing now as well. **

**After re watching the fill to actually look for parts to write, I came across the scene outside the alley, just after Tyler and Reid go back inside. I found myself thinking that their could be such a cute little moment in there! **

**Summary: Following the aftermath of the fight between Reid and Caleb, comfort is offered from an always willing source. **

**Pairing: CD/PP**

**Warnings: Light slash, some boy x boy kissing**

**Word Count: 434**

**Prompt:Self given (means moi)**

……………………………

**Subtle Secrets**

Caleb sighed heavily as he let Reid pass by him, followed closely by an equally annoyed Tyler. He hated it when Reid got stubborn like that, in full argumentative mode. It never failed to get his goat up. He knew he shouldn't let his temper get the better of him. Like Tyler had said, it wasn't right to use their powers on each other, no matter the circumstances.

Looking up wearily he caught Pogue's eye. The boy had stayed even after the fight, though that was not really shocking. Besides the fact that the two were as close to each other as Reid and Tyler were together, they were also dating. In secret of course, since the majority of Spenser were not as open minded as they were.

He heard Pogue mimic his sigh, dropping his head a little before looking back up. He felt a pair of strong arms encircle him, bringing him to rest against a warm chest.

"He's lying." Caleb stated drearily, resting his head in the crook of Pogue's shoulder.

"How can you be sure?" Pogue asked, idly running his fingers through the Caleb's hair. The boy felt tight and tense against him. He hated it when he let Reid get to him like that. He hated it even more when he let himself be forced into Using in excessive amounts. With only days to his ascension, he couldn't stand it if Caleb ended up like his father.

"It wasn't you," Caleb replied softly, "Tyler doesn't have the balls to lie to me." He finished off with an exhausted moan, tightening his arms around his boyfriend. He needed this, the strength and stability that Pogue so willingly offered.

"I wish for once in his life he would just tell the truth." He said quietly, all anger dissipating from the embrace.

"I know, but that's Reid." Pogue tried to sooth. In truth, he wasn't so certain over Caleb's claims. Sure Reid was reckless with The Power, but something in his eyes fought to tell him that the blond had not been lying. Turning his head, he gently placed a kiss to Caleb's temple. Lifting his face up, Caleb brushed his lips against the younger mans, letting himself get lost in the sensation. His teeth pulled at the Pogue's bottom lip, earning a satisfying moan.

"Caleb-" Pogue moaned, eyes fluttering closed.

Without warning, they were forced to pull apart, as the sound of clicking footsteps could be heard from the still open doorway.

"Hey." Came Sarah's overly sweet voice. She didn't notice the boys awkward stance, or the odd lack of breath.

……………………………

**What you think? I dont really like Caleb and Pogue much, though sometimes i find others really good. Hopefully this is an effective little snippet into part of the movie (if only it was real :()  
Review :) **


	4. Goodbyes

-1**Two in one day! Well this and the last one were both written last night before I went to bed. I thought I'd post two to make up for the fact that they are both quite shot. **

**This one came to me from the part in Caleb's house when he is telling Tyler and Reid to look after Sarah at the dance. Their was a moment I saw when Tyler looked up at Caleb and Caleb looked at him and I swear I squealed and had to write something in there!**

**Summary: Somehow, Tyler has already said his goodbyes. **

**Pairing: TS/CD**

**Warnings: Slash**

**Word Count: 438**

**Prompt: Self given (meaning moi) **

**Please, please, please, if you have a prompt let me know! I would love to write them. I am not always the best at writing these things but I do try my hardest. **

…………………………….

**Goodbyes**

"For once, please, just do as I ask." Caleb near enough pleaded to the two youngest members of the Covenant. More than enough people were already hurt because of Chase. Kate, Sarah, now Pogue. He was going to do everything in his power to protect the remaining two.

He expected more of a fight from Reid than what he got. His eyes fell on the blond and he found himself hoping that he wouldn't do anything reckless tonight. Reid wasn't known for his thinking ahead. He needed to know that he wouldn't run off and do anything that would get himself killed tonight. As if reading his mind, he saw Reid give a small nod, though he looked anything but pleased about it.

Caleb was actually afraid to look at Tyler. He knew that one look from the youngest could ruin the little strength he had right now. Tyler was the only member of the Covenant that knew his secret, the only one that knew that he was actually gay. Sarah was just a cover up for this, ad cruel as he knew it was. He cared greatly for the girl and would die before he let anything happen to her. He just didn't love her. He loved Tyler.

He didn't think looking up to see Tyler with his face cast away could be worse than meeting his eye, but it was. His heart panged painfully at how defeated Tyler looked, already resigned to the fact that he couldn't not do anything.

"Tyler?" He thought out hesitantly, beyond Reid's prying ears.

"I cant stop you can I." He replied almost immediately.

"No."

"I don't want you to go." Sadness evident.

"Tyler I-" Caleb started.

"But I'm not going to stop you." Tyler chose to ignore the fact that je knew he couldn't even if he wanted to. He knew Caleb would not back down from a fight and would take Chase out at all costs. Even if it meant walking away from him.

"I don't want to have to do this." Caleb sent.

"I know. You don't have a choice though, I know that too."

"I will come back Ty."

Caleb was slightly put out by the lack of reply that he got, just an overwhelming about of sadness and grief.

"Tyler, I will come back. Chase wont beat me."

"Good luck Caleb." Tyler finally answered, looking up for the first time to meet Caleb's eye.

"I love you." Caleb sent softly as he turned to leave. He did not wait for a reply, for he felt in his heart, that Tyler had already said his won goodbyes.

…………………………….

**Sorry that it came out short. It just came to me though and I had to write. Most of these will alternate between being this length and then longer ones like chapter two was. Depends how much of an inspiration streak I get from them. More to come soon!**


	5. Tell Me the Truth

-1**I'm on a roll! I really didn't think I would get so many of these done so quick. I was only expecting to do about two and then lose interest in it, makes a change for me to go through with something actually. **

**Well this idea came to be when I was looking for msn screen names. I came across this phrase on a random page and it just screamed a story for me! **

' _**Some times when I say "Oh I'm fine" I want someone to look me in the eyes and say, "Tell me the truth"... '**_

**I seem to have developed the habit of messing with Tyler but I cant help it! His characters wasn't really defined in the film so I can create my own dimensions for him. He's fun to play with ( in a totally non 'Tyler with no clothes on way' :P )**

**Summary: Burying in on yourself is an unhealthy obsession, but sometimes its what you need to do to get by. **

**Pairing: None (makes a change, lol)**

**Warnings: Dark themes, angst and lots of Tyler sadness. **

**Word Count: 715**

**Prompt: Self given (meaning moi) **

…………………………….

No one knew the real him, that small fact Tyler Simms was pretty sure on. True, his friends knew a lot about him, more than most people. They knew some of his oldest secrets and some of the worst times in his life. They knew how he would react to certain things, certain situations, but they didn't know him. Even if they ever did, they definitely did not now. If they knew him at all, they would not talk around him, around him but hardly ever to him. They would not walk down corridors and conveniently not see him standing there. His friends would not brush off every small concern or fear that he tried in vain to voice. If they knew him, they would know all to well what that treatment would do to him. What it always does to him.

Tyler was not a manic depressive, nor was he the suicidal type. He didn't sit around in the dark, listening to moody music and griping about his life because seriously, what help did that ever do anyone? Except make everything seem a hundred times worse. What Tyler did was a lot more subtle, able to slip under the radar a lot more easily. He had a nasty habit of folding in on himself, locking things away, every hurtful comment, every ill thought out act, no matter how small or seemingly insignificant. He would keep it all buried until it collected and collected, chewing away at him like an insect, until everything was so deep that there was nothing left on the surface. Until he was a shell.

His friends did not know him, because what friends would fail to notice when someone they considered as a brother suddenly didn't talk, didn't do anything but curl further down into his own abyss. Then again, when you spend so long not seeing, you become blind to what's around you.

After the debacle with Chase Collins, Tyler had tried to keep himself together. He knew the Covenant needed him, no matter the fact that they would never ask him for it. Tyler wasn't the type that was up front in that department, wasn't the one people actually went to. He was the type who was silently in the background, keeping things going. Even seemingly meaningless tasks of making sure Reid got back okay from a drunken night at Nicky's or Pogue had actually remembered to put gas in his motorcycle. He did this jobs without thinking anymore, because Pogue had Kate's break up to deal with and Caleb really didn't need the stress of having to follow Reid around. Every now and then, Tyler would feel like he used to, many years back when they were just small kids. They would be at a night out at Nicky's and everything would be laughter and jokes, then he'd turn around the guys would disappear. He would be alone, and he'd fall a little bit further under.

Now Tyler's friends were not completely heartless, not were they completely oblivious. Every now and again one of them would look at him, really look at him and a small part of Tyler would spring with some hope, guiltily searching that maybe someone knew he was falling. The reality would hit and they'd ask him if he was okay, in that tone of voice were it sounded more of a chore than concern. He would say he was fine and they would turn away, all the while Tyler's heart was screaming at them to not drop it so easy, to look him in the eye and demand the truth, because who liked being like this?

Tyler certainly didn't. He didn't want to have to feel like he didn't have a real purpose. He wanted so bad to be back to the days when they were eleven, twelve, running around in their parents grounds. When they would tell each other anything, even the stupid things like the dessert they had after their dinner the night before.

Tyler knew his friends did not know him. So he took his place in the shadows, doing the jobs that no one else needed the stress off, taking care of the messes that would inconvenience them. Hoping, praying, that maybe one day, someone would _really_ notice.

…………………………….

**Slightly depressing maybe? I felt a bit down when I wrote this and was listening to Evanescence's October so I think that maybe shows, lol. **

**Its kind of different to what I usually do, no dialogue, more of an insight into the characters mind. Not too sure whether I'm too good at it. Review and tell me.**

**I might continue this sometime …. **


	6. Shadows

-1**Sorry there has been such a delay with something new being uploaded, I have been painting my room and it's taken days to do! Never fear, here is the next instalment. **

**Oh, and I plan on writing the requests I got next so I think that is two coming, I will have to go back and check. **

**Summary: Tyler's always hated Caleb's house, but Pogue's always there to help him with that. **

**Pairing: Sort of TS/PP, maybe more pre-slash**

**Warnings: Sort of slash**

**Word Count: **

**Prompt: Self given (meaning moi)**

……………………………

**Shadows**

Tyler had always hated Caleb's house ever since he was a small child, dragged along to their regular sleepovers. He hated how everything seemed to be decorated in dark colours, made worse when it came to night time. He hates how there were so many halls and side rooms, small nooks and hidden away places. He hated the tall windows that never had curtains hanging at them, especially the way the wind would whistle around the frames.

What he hated the most was how every time they stayed round, and he meant _every_ time, Reid would always insist they stick some kind of horror on. Now Tyler wasn't a coward and any other time he would be fine with a horror, but not at Caleb's house. He would spend the majority of the evening watching the film through his fingers while trying to be as subtle about as he could. Though the laughs the other guys would quietly let off every other minute hinted that maybe he wasn't succeeding.

Tonight was no exception to that rule. They had spent the evening in watching 28 Weeks Later. Tyler was embarrassed to say he actually screamed a little at some parts. It had seen the film before and he had been fine but like he said, Caleb's house. It was well after three in the morning before they all hit the sack. They all always got their own rooms when they stayed round, since there were conveniently four on the corridor Caleb slept on. They used to share or bunk downstairs, but as grown boys, they preferred their privacy nowadays. Plus, each room held more of their own possessions by now than their own houses did.

Laying on his back, Tyler could hear the small sounds coming from the rooms. Reid's snoring, as usual, filtered through the walls at an annoying high volume. Least it was quieter than when they were in their shared dorm. He could hear the occasional shuffle as Caleb turned over in bed. Everyone else was sound asleep, not lying awake worrying like he was. Without fail, Tyler was scared to go to sleep. It happened every time. He had thought that maybe he would be okay tonight, then Reid had decided on one of his not so funny ideas. Hiding be hide the bathroom door before Tyler came back out, effectively scaring the boy half to death. He knew it was coming but that was all it took. Every time Tyler closed his eyes he would hear some small sound, think he saw something move and he'd have to open them. He despised being the weakest of the four. They never got scared by a film.

"There is nothing there, there is nothing there." He whispered over and over to himself. "There is no one in the room, there is no sounds, no creaking coming from behind that wardrobe and there is way that there is a shadow moving…." and crap he was giving himself ideas! He squeezed his eyes shut and counted backwards from twenty. He barely made it to fifteen before he snapped them back open.

"Damn it!" He grumbled, tossing the covers off of his bed and sitting up. He would of turned the lamp on but it had never gone off. Sighing heavily he forced himself to walk to his door, turning the handle as quietly as he could. He didn't want the others to hear him leaving his room. The corridor was plunged into an almost smothering darkness and Tyler had to suppress an actual whimper. He could do this. Clicking the door shit behind him he held his breath, walking softly down the corridor with practiced accuracy. He could hear Reid's continued snores as he passed his room, though no sound came from Caleb's. He forced himself to remember that Caleb was a quiet sleeper and had not been attacked in his sleep by zombies.

Tyler could of cried in relief when his hand found the door he was looking for. He paused, biting his lip nervously. Now that he was here he was regretting his decision. He was just being stupid and should go back to his own room. He eyes the corridor and gulped, he really didn't want to try that walk again.

"Tyler would you just get in here already!" A voice suddenly called out. Tyler jumped on the spot and clamped a hand over his mouth to stop from screaming.

"Real cool Tyler," He thought, "nerves of steel."

Without a second thought he turned the handle and let himself into the room. The room was bathed in welcome light and Tyler couldn't help but smile as he crossed the distance in the room.

"I swear, every time you spend more time outside the door than it takes you to get across there." Pogue's sleepy voice said, as he sat, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Tyler shifted guilty on the balls of his feet.

"I could go if you want." He said shyly, turning back to the door.

"Just get over here." Pogue said sternly, though Tyler could here the light teasing in it. He turned to see Pogue shuffling over, leaving a clear space next to him for Tyler to settle, which Tyler gladly took. The second he laid down he already felt safer. He heard the light click off and didn't even flinch when the room went black. It only took seconds before Tyler felt Pogue shuffle himself forward, wrapping an arm around him. Tyler's head rested in against his shoulder almost automatically and a sigh of relief slipped out past his lips. He heard Pogue chuckle.

Even though sometimes he liked to tease the boy just as much as Reid, he had always felt sorry for Tyler when there nights came. It wasn't Ty's fault he got scared so easily, though it was slightly funny. Tyler used to bug the others when he was younger, Reid in particular. Though he would always turn the other boy away and tell him to grow up. Reid was a harsh child. Pogue had taken pity on him one night and told him he could stay the night with him. Ever since then, without fail, a night at Caleb's would find Tyler coming to his room.

"One of these days, you might realize there is no point even going to your own room." Pogue whispered softly, breath fluttering through Tyler's hair.

"I might not always get scared." Tyler replied, his voice already heavy as he started to drift.

"I hope you do." Pogue said even more softly. He was sure Tyler even heard him. He was asleep before the thought fully went through his mind. Tyler heard him though and a small smile stretched across his face. Maybe this whole being scared thing wasn't so bad, if it meant he could have this. This cocoon of safety. Caleb should have them stay round more often.

……………………………

**Like it? Tell me please if you did. : )**

**I am currently looking for a beta for this and have contacted some but if you would like to do it please message me. I will try and get the next out quicker than this took. **


	7. What Are You Wearing!

-1**This is written from a prompt I was given and I apologize to the one who gave it to me for it taking so long, I had the idea pretty quick but writing it was hard for some reason. It didn't go the way I thought but I liked it in the end so hopefully everyone else does too!**

**More prompts welcome as well : ) . **

**Summary: Tyler worries, he cant help it, but at least this time it ends with a laugh. **

**Pairing: PP/TS**

**Warnings: Slash though lightly (I think)**

**Word Count: **

**Prompt: "Tyler catching Pogue doing something ridiculously unmanly." Prompt given by "_gryffiepuff4eva_". **

……………………………

**What Are You Wearing?!**

Half six, that already made them half an hour late! He had told Pogue to meet him outside by the door school doors but he hadn't shown. Tyler cursed himself for leaving his mobile in his room, forcing him to trudge all the way up to the dorms. Luckily his boyfriend only lived a couple of floors up and near the start of the corridor. Huffing in annoyance, Tyler raised his hand and knocked twice on the wood. Nothing. He tried again, this time a little harder. Still nothing.

"That's odd." Tyler thought. He knocked again with even more force. There was no chance that Pogue shouldn't hear it.

"Pogue, it's Tyler." He called. "Come on Pogue, open up." Nothing. Tyler was starting to get worried. Pogue would of called to tell him he was going somewhere, especially since they were meant to be meeting the guys tonight anyway.

"This isn't funny, open up." Silence. If this was a joke, Tyler was going to kill him. "Pogue, open the door!" His voice was getting more and more frantic by the second.

Tyler has always been a worrier with an over active imagination. Now was no exception to that rule. The only thing going through his head was what if Pogue was hurt. What if something had happened to him?

"Pogue!" He tried once more until his decision was made. Without a second thought he let his power go, eyes flashing to black as he forcefully undid the lock on the door. He was in the room on seconds, wrenching the door open. The sight that met his eyes was not what he was expecting.

Tyler laughed. He couldn't help it. He laughed so hard that his sides started to hurt and his eyes actually watered.

"Hey Ty." Pogue said cheerfully, looking up to see his boyfriend almost rolling on the floor. "What's wrong with you?" He frowned, pulling a pair of headphones from either ear out.

"What's wrong with me! Have you seen yourself?" Tyler said, forcing himself to stop laughing. Pogue looked at him blankly, before a look of realization passed over his eyes.

"Oh, you mean this?" He asked, pointing at his face.

"Yes that." Tyler couldn't help but start giggling all over again. The sight of his boyfriend in a vibrant pink face mask was pretty humorous. "Why the hell do you look like your wearing cake frosting?"

"It's a berry blast face pack." Pogue said with a nod.

"Oh I'm sorry, my mistake." Tyler teased, rolling his eyes. Pogue stuck out his tongue childishly, moving off towards the bathroom.

"You know Caleb's going to kill you." He called out over the sound of running water.

"What?" Tyler asked confused.

"You used." Pogue relied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It took a few seconds for everything to click in Tyler's head.

"It was your bloody fault!" He half yelled across the room.

"How'd you work that out?" Pogue asked, coming back out from the bathroom, thankfully devoid of the face mask.

"You wouldn't answer the door, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Err, wait outside like we was meant to be doing?" Pogue suggested, Tyler swore he saw red.

"Your over half an hour late!" He bellowed. He wasn't really mad. He just got worried easily and quickly. It was something he couldn't change. Pogue glance down at his watch and his face turned into an expression of horror.

"Oh shit, Ty, I didn't realize the time. He said guilty. Tyler deflated a little.

"Why didn't you answer the door?"

"Headphones." Pogue shuffled.

Well there wasn't really anything you could say to that. Tyler felt like a royal feel for getting so worked up for no reason. He didn't see the smile that crawled across Pogue's face until the boy moved up close to him, wrapping his arms around his smaller shoulders.

"Was you worried about me Ty?" He said in the younger boys ear.

"No." Tyler mumbled, though his arms tightened across Pogue's back. He felt the older boys chuckle vibrate through him.

"I think you was."

Tyler shook his head no, stopping suddenly when his forehead rubbed against the skin on Pogue's chin. He pulled back from the embrace a little and stared.

"What's wrong?" Pogue asked, getting a little worried himself.

"Ssshh." Tyler said abruptly, reaching his hand up and lightly running it across Pogue's jaw. A small smile graced his lips. "Your face feels so soft." He said in awe, fingers dancing across Pogue's cheeks and nose. A small shudder ran up Pogue's spine at the touch. A full out moan escaping when Tyler's fingers were replaced with his mouth, an expertly skilled tongue coming out to lick across the dimples in his cheek.

"Ty…" Pogue's voice came out slow and forced. "don't we have somewhere to be?" To be quite honest, he was having a hard time remembering where.

"Not now we don't." Tyler replied before claiming Pogue in a searing kiss, arm grabbing at any part to pull the boy closer against him. More contact, more heat.

……………………………

"Pogue." Tyler's voice called heavily, many hours later. Skin covered in a layer of sweat, their legs were tangled and arms draped over each other.

"Yeah?" Pogue mumbled through the pull of sleep.

"Where were you wearing a face mask?"

Pogue chuckled, pulling Tyler a little tighter to his chest. "Kate said it would stop the pool water making my skin dry." He waited for a reply. All that came was the soft sounds of sleep, Tyler already gone to the world. Pogue smiled and dropped a light kiss to his forehead.

"Sleep tight Ty."

……………………………

**Hopefully the person who requested it liked it.**

**I would like to say a special thanks to everyone who reviews this. I see many people read but don't review so those that do, I appreciate your support the most! **

**Remember, prompts can be anything, even a small little idea will help. : )**


	8. Rush

**Hey, I'm sorry this has taken so long but college has been hectic and my muse decided to take a vacation. This will be continued, I intend to get a good load of chapters into this!! **

**Without further ado …. Here's the next instalment! **

**Summary: Pogue wants to help Tyler experience the rush ….**

**Pairing: PP/TS**

**Warnings: Slash **

**Word Count: **

**Prompt: Self Given **

……………………………

Rush

"No way!" Tyler said adamantly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"But why not?" Pogue sighed, putting on his best kicked puppy look.

"Hhmm, because I would rather not die!" Tyler replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you trust me?" Pogue asked, sidling closer to the boy, wrapping his arms loosely around Tyler's waist.

"Of course I do but-"

"But nothing! Come on, get on." Pogue demanded with a grin, pushing the helmet into Tyler's hands. Grumbling about annoying boyfriends Tyler forced the thing onto his head. He couldn't believe he had let himself be pushed into getting onto Pogue's motorbike. Yet here he was, legs straddling the back and his arms secured tightly around Pogue's waist.

"Ready?" Pogue called back.

"As I'll ever be." Tyler muttered while Pogue laughed.

Tyler clenched his eyes shut as he felt the engine kick in and the all too obvious feeling that they were moving. The wind whipped across his body and he really wished he had put some warmer clothes on. His stomach lurched as they swung round a corner, certain he was going to go sliding off.

"Okay back there?" Pogue called. Tyler audibly gulped in reply. Pogue smiled a little as they swung round the next corner. He knew how much Tyler hates motorbikes, he moaned enough whenever Pogue went out on it. He liked the idea of Tyler wanting him safe, but he wanted to prove that he was as safe on his bike as he was walking.

"Open your eyes." Pogue called over the wind.

"How do you know I have them closed?" Tyler asked shakily.

"Because I know you."

"Peachy." Tyler grumbled. Pogue could tell the exact second that Tyler opened his eyes because he felt the boy tense against him, his arms holding on even tighter than before.

"Do you trust me?" Pogue asked again, seriousness laced in his voice.

"Yes." Tyler replied automatically.

"Then trust me when I say we wont crash."

Tyler nodded into the spine of Pogue's neck. He did trust him. He trusted him above everyone else, even Reid and Caleb. He knew they wouldn't crash either, really that had never been the issue as such. He had seen Pogue on his bike and knew the boy was a natural. Tyler had always had a problem with speed, especially if he wasn't the one on control of the vehicle. Tyler grinned widely.

"Hey Pogue?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Maybe you should teach me how to ride one of these sometime?"

Pogue very nearly did crash the bike at that.

……………………………

**Again, sorry for the wait, don't shoot! Lol. Review yeah?**


	9. Spiders

**Long time over due I know. Want to know what's worse? I had this written on paper at the same time as the previous chapter but completely forgot to type it onto my laptop until I was flipping through my folder and saw it. Blonde much.**

**Here it is though J**

**As always, I take prompts! **

**If you have given me one and I haven't done it can you please remind me? I don't mean to forget L**

**Summary: Reid hates spiders **

**Pairing: RG/CD (implied TS/PP)**

**Warnings: Slash, scary spiders (eep)**

**Prompt:Self Given **

……………………………

**Spiders**

Reid hates spiders. He hated the big ones with those spindly legs and furry bodies, all the way down to the ones that were tiny and scurried at lightening speed across tables. Heck, he couldn't even stand money spiders!

Demonic, that's what they were. Demonic little creatures that were put on this earth to try and kill Reid with their ridiculously long legs. Okay, so maybe he was over reacting. At least that's what Caleb told him when he jumped into his lap among the groups weekly night in.

"Reid, what are you doing?" Caleb asked confused as he suddenly found his arms full of his boyfriend.

"Kill it!" Reid squeaked, actually _squeaked_ in fear.

"Kill what?" Caleb frowned. "Tyler?"

"Hey! No one's killing Tyler!" Pogue said in-between mouthfuls of popcorn.

"He means this." Tyler chuckles, scooping something up on to his hand from beside his leg. He smirked, crawling over to Reid with his hands cupped. "Don't you want to hold it Reid?"

"No!" Reid squeaked quickly, burying his head into Caleb's shoulder.

Caleb laughed as he caught site of what was concealed in Tyler's hands. "Haven't you got over this yet?" He teased Reid.

"I don't like them." Came Reid's muffled reply.

"They can't hurt you Reid, they're tiny." Pogue chuckled. It was odd for Reid to be afraid of anything so it was a slightly comical thing to see.

"Says you!" Reid snapped, finally lifting his head. "You weren't the one that had their action turned into a gigantic spider when they were four!"

"I said I was sorry, how was I to know getting my dad to change it would freak you out so much!" Pogue whined. It had seemed like a clever idea at the time.

"Err, anyone with common sense!" Reid stuck his tongue out childishly at the boy.

"Okay, okay!" Sheesh, you guys have this argument every time we see a spider." Caleb sighed. "Tyler, take it outside please."

Tyler shrugged and disappeared for a few minutes, coming back spider free.

"So…" Caleb grinned. "Who wants to watch Eight Legged Freaks?"

Pogue, Caleb and Tyler all rolled about laughing on the floor at the murderous look Reid was casting them.

"Jerks."


	10. Jealousy

**Thank again to all my reviewers. This is another written from a prompt given to me at a request for more Caleb/Pogue. Not my strong point but I'm always willing to please a reader. **

**Summary: Pogue is doesn't get jealous, really, he doesn't**

**Pairing: PP/CD**

**Warnings: Slash **

**Prompt: Given by "_FastFuriousChick_". She wanted something with Pogue's jealousy, so here you go! :D Sorry it took so long!**

……………………………

Pogue Perry didn't get jealous. Not ever, not even the smallest bit did he get jealous. He was protective. That was a better word for it. Being protective was different than being jealous because it meant that he was looking out for someone. Being jealous meant he was obsessing. Pogue Perry didn't obsess.

Even _if _Pogue was jealous and that was a very big if, he would have every right to be. I mean, the way Aaron Abbot kept looking at his boyfriend was not exactly hard to miss, nor the lust in his eyes. So if Pogue was jealous that he somehow managed to touch him every other minute then he couldn't really be blamed.

Pogue's grinded together ever so slightly as he saw yet again Aaron's hand linger on his boyfriends arm, as he walked past. Pogue was beginning to wonder how the man was not noticing this, his face never once faltering. He kept expecting him to say something, tell the boy to stop and leave him be, yet he said nothing. Pogue's hands itched against the bar table top, his mouth set in a hard line. He wanted so badly to go other there and punch that smug look right of Aaron's face, to make him back off. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew that was not a clever thing to do, but that part was getting harder and harder to hear.

It was only when Aaron walked past his boyfriend, front against his back, eyes locking directly with Pogue that he saw red. He didn't think, just moved, his feet weaving him through the bar until he was right up close to the boy. He had a hand scrunched in the front of his shirt before he even knew what happened. His fit connected with a nose, a satisfying crunch bringing a gasp to the people around them. Pogue's face was livid as he held Aaron to the spot, eyes glaring daggers.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" He growled threateningly.

"Playing pool." Aaron said, to his credit, the smugness and cockiness still in his voice even after the hit.

"I know what you were playing and you're gonna back right off." Pogue said angrily.

"I didn't hear any objections." Aaron said with a sneer, eye darting to the man standing quietly behind Pogue.

It took all of a second for Aaron to see the hit coming, much too late for him to even think about moving. Pogue's fist connected sharply with the side of the boys face, knocking him clean off the back of his feet, out stone cold. Pogue huffed out his breath in frustration, turning on the spot to face his boyfriend. His face fell from anger to confusion at the pleased look on his boyfriends face.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked. "And why didn't you tell him to back off?" He added.

"And lose ten bucks? I don't think so, Reid so owes me."

"You bet on whether I would beat up Aaron?!" Pogue said with shock, he would never of expected that from his partner.

"Well yeah, I love you Pogue, but you never fail to get jealous. Was an easy bet."

Pogue sighed and glared lightly at his boyfriend. "You really will be the death of me Caleb."

* * *

**Review? **


End file.
